The Book of Narmia
by redshyguy36
Summary: This is the Story of a good friend of Atrus that inherited Myst islad and all of Atrus's ages after Atrus has died.
1. Default Chapter

ÒThere, finished, my god that age took longer than normal, a month longer.Ó JohÕTerey woke up from his nap startled by Master JanisÕsÕ sudden break of his silence. Janis turned to the dog noticing he was awake, Òwell what do think?Ó he said to JohÕTerey pretending like the he would answer back. He sat back in his chair and relaxed. The age that he had just finished had taken him two months, and now, he was finally finished.  
  
Janis stood up, and made himself some tea then sat down in his easy chair. He set the tea down on a coaster and took out his journal and began to write,  
  
Dear Ridas, 2.2.11.21.1:45am I finally finished my 450th age! It took two months, a month longer than usual! It is called Narmia. I have decided to visit it tomorrow, when I am refreshed, but now itÕs to damn late. I shall tell you all about Narmia after I get back from my visit tomorrow, but until then good night Ridas.  
  
~Janis  
  
He closed his journal and sipped his tea; it felt good to have the warmth of the tea running down his dry throat. He finished his tea and closed his eyes and fell to sleep soon after that.  
Chapter 2  
  
The dock was replaced with a stain glass room. Jannis looked around the room and saw on the walls of the room was a story told through pictures. The story was of the age writing process and how it worked and what to do to write an age. There were four bowls on stands with switches on the stands, he switched one of them but nothing happened. The two doors in the room had a stain glass portrait of a book on them, one door had an open book and the other had a closed book.  
  
He also noticed an opening to a balcony. The house was set on an island with a canal dug straight through the middle the house was built over the canal. A water wheel sat ready to by activated in the space that was over the water. He noticed that there was a spiral staircase to his left that led upwards, he went up and came to a catwalk that came to an inter section one way led to a station platform. Sitting at the station platform was a maglev car that was a black metal ball with an oval shaped windshield in front and back. The other way led to a control panel.  
  
He walked towards the control panel and looked at it, on the panel were ten labeled switches each a different color. He saw one that was labeled water wheel, he switched it to the on, there was a sudden rush of water and the wheel started turning. He toggled the rest of the switches to the on and went back down to the stain glass room. He noticed that in three bowls was a hologram 3D image of three different islands. The forth bowl remained empty he paid no attention to it and went through the closed book door.  
  
He found himself in a large round bedroom. In the middle was a circular bed on the left wall was a dresser, on the right wall was a desk with a linking pedestal next to it. On the other side of the desk was a stack of blank linking books. He walked out of the room and back into the stain glass room.  
  
He went through the other book door and found himself in a kitchen that spanned the width of the house and on each side was a spiral staircase going down. He looked down the staircases and saw two rooms that had empty bookcases that covered every inch of the wall. He looked out the window and saw three large islands with a maglev track going into the rock sides. He saw the sun setting on the ocean and realized how tired he was he went back to his bedroom and threw down his pack and fell to sleep on bed. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jannis woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside of the open stain glass window. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes and reached over for his journal, opened it, and started to write...  
  
  
Dear Ridas,  
This age is absolutely beautiful the air and mood are so relaxing and tranquil. The house is wondrous, the woodlands are filled with life, and the lake is sparkling in the morning sun. I am planing to return to myst and contact the guild of maintainers to let them know that I have written another age and that I wood like them to inspect it and give it their approval.  
  
~ Jannis~  
He closed the book and went down stairs to the linking room and place the myst book on the pedestal, he took one last look around, and then placed his hand on the descriptive panel and linked.  
  
He materialized back in the library on myst island he walked down to the docks and took the book from the pedestal then flipped the marker switch that held the missing page to the linking book so releashan, the new home that his good friend Atrus had written many years ago for the DÕni survivors. He took the page and quickly went up to the library fire place and punched in the code the fire place span around to the pedestal that held the releashan book, he placed the page in the book and linked.  
  
He materialized in the study of his dwelling in releashan, he set down his pack and pulled out narmia and tucked it under his arm and set out for the hall of maintainers. After the maintainers approved his age he walked to the falls and sat down on the grass and rested from the long walk over from is dwelling. He sat there for about 30 minutes and then continued to his dwelling when he got there there was a letter on his door step he picked it up and took it inside and set it down on his desk he placed narmia on the linking pedestal and sat down at his desk and opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Jannis,  
I am a friend of the late Atrus and would like to speek with you concerning a package he left in my posession. He told to find you and give it to you for safe keeping he left a note with me also it is adressed to you. Please meet with me by the falls after supper. Thank you very dearly.  
  
Sincerely,  
Marrium RoÕ Marrium  
  
He set the letter down and thought about what he had just read Òwhat could it beÓ he thought to himself he decided he would find out soon enough he went into the kitchen and started to prepare supper for himself. 


End file.
